Super Sentai x Kamen Rider x Metal Hero All Stars Featuring Tokyo Mew Mew
Plot The All Star Showa Sentai, Riders and Metal Heroes with a little help from Gosei Knight, Gingaman, Kakuranger and Gokai Silver are here to stop Dren, Tarb & Sardon to team up with Kamen Rider Odin. Quotes *(At the party was a wildlife charity event) *'Dren': Pretty nice, party. But I think the entertainment. could use a little spicing up. He, he, he. *'Red Falcon': Now what do we do? *'Gosei Knight': Just leave it to me, Gingaman, Kakuranger and Gokai Silver. *'VulEagle': Right. *'Gosei Kngiht': Change card, Tensou! *'Knight Power Releasement Vessel Leon Cellular': Change Groundion! *(Gosei Knight transform into Groundion Headder) *'Gosei Knight Groundion Headder Form': Hop in. *(Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider, Gingaman, Kakuranger and Gokai Silver hops on to Gosei Knight Groundion Headder and flys to the top) *'GoseiKnight Groundion Headder Form': Change Card, Tensou! *'Knight Power Releasement Vessel Leon Cellular': Change Gosei Knight! *'Dren': Huh? Who are you guys? *'Ninja Red': Ninja Red, Sasuke! *'Ninja White': Ninja White, Tsuruhime! *'Ninja Blue': Ninja Blue, Saizou! *'Ninja Yellow': Ninja Yellow, Seikei! *'Ninja Black:' Ninja Black, Jiraya! *'Ninjaman': Partner of Justice, Ninjaman! *'Ninja Red': We Hide from People and Cut Down Evil! *'Kakurangers:' Ninja Sentai Kakuranger has Arrived! *'GingaRed': GingaRed! (GingaLeon roars) Ryouma! *''GingaGreen': GingaGreen! (Gingalcon screeches) Hayate! *''GingaBlue': GingaBlue! (Gingarilla growls) Gouki! *'GingaYellow': GingaYellow! (Gingaverick howls) Hikaru! *'GingaPink': GingaPink! GingaPink! (Gingat yowls) Saya! *'BullBlack': BullBlack... Hyuuga! *'GingaRed': Piercing the galaxy with the legendary blades! Seijuu Sentai.... *'Gingaman': Gingaman! *'GoseiKnight': The Earth-Purifying Knight of Destiny! GoseiKnight! *'GokaiSilver': Goooooookaiiiii......Silver! *'Gavan Type-G': Uchuu Keiji Gavan! *'New Sharivan': Uchuu Keiji Sharivan! *'New Shaider': Uchuu Keiji Shaider! *'GokaiSilver': We are... *'Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider, Gingaman, Kakuranger and Gokai Silver hops on to Robo Knight': Superhero! *(Tarb & Sardon arrives) *'Tarb': You can not do that with us? *'Dren': Guys. *(A live-action Kamen Rider Odin arrives) *'Kamen Rider Odin': I'm here, too. *'Dren': Oh, yeah. *'Skyrider': I'll help my friends. *'Kamen Rider Black': Good luck. *(Skyrider flys up to the top) *'GokaiSilver': Skyrider, about time. Let's go. *(Skyrider, Kakurangers, Gingamen, Gosei Knight, GokaiSilver, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider, Dren, Tarb, Sardon & Kamen Rider Odin fight each other) *'Dren': Dragon swords *'Gosei Knight': Dren! *'Dren': Huh? *'Gosei Knight': Ha! *'GokaiSilver': I'll take care of this. with this new mode. *'Gokai Spear Axe Mode': Final Wave! *'GokaiSilver': Gokai Chop! *(GokaiSilver chops Kamen Rider Odin) *(Kamen Rider Odin is defeated) *'Gavan Type-G': Gavan Hyper-- *'Dren': Ahh! *'Gavan Type-G': Dynamic! *'Dren': Ahh! *'New Sharivan': Sharivan Clash! *(New Sharivan slashes Tarb) *'Tarb': Ahh! *'New Shaider': Shaider Blue Flash! *(New Shaider slashes Sardon) *'Sardon': Ahh! *'Dren, Tarb & Sardon': Ahh! *(Dren, Tarb & Sardon are defeated) *'Gosei Knight': Look there dead. *'GokaiSilver': Yep. *'Skyrider': Before we get down I'll see in the window. *'NinjaRed': Good point. *'GingaRed': What did you see? *'Skyrider': I see Zoey is going out the window and head it tours me. Gosei Knight , come on let's going down. *'Gosei Knight': Right. Change card, Tensou! *'Knight Power Releasement Vessel Leon Cellular': Change Groundion! *(Gosei Knight transform into Groundion Headder) *'Gosei Knight Groundion Headder Form': Hop in. *(Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider, Gingaman, Kakuranger and Gokai Silver hops on to Gosei Knight Groundion Headder and flys going down to the bushes) *'GoseiKnight Groundion Headder Form': Change Card, Tensou! *'Knight Power Releasement Vessel Leon Cellular': Change Gosei Knight! *(Skyrider flys to the bushes) *'Riderman': What happned? Long story run for it! *(All Kamen Riders runs away) *'Gavan': What happened? *'Gavan Type-G': Long story. run away! *(All Metal Heroes runs away) *'GokaiRed': What happened? *'GokaiSilver': Long story. run away! *(All Super Sentais runs away) *'GoseiRed': The girls never notice were out here? *'GoseiKnight': Nope. *'of Super Sentai x Kamen Rider x Metal Hero All Stars Featuring Tokyo Mew Mew' Category:Crossovers